TDFall (First Term)
TDFall entered the presidency facing a hostile environment. Trick555 had promised to give UCR to Luongo100, but he questioned Luongo's leadership ability; he considered Luo too immature for the position. Instead of giving it to Luongo, he negotiated in secret with TDFall, recently-exiled RAT 2iC, and ploober33, a prominent clan leader and politician. On May 4, 2011, Trick and TDFall reached an agreement, but Trick did not let the secret out. The time for the leadership change came, and a hundred excited UCRians gathered at Trick's recruitment center, eagerly awaiting the change and shouting congratulations for Luongo. They refreshed and refreshed and refreshed, and to their surprise, TDFall's name appeared at the leadership position. Mass confusion erupted. Who was TDFall? Why was this random guy the new president? TDFall's sudden appointment to the presidency provoked anger from some, who wanted a real veteran to lead, and relief from others, who thought TDFall was the leader UCR needed to revive. TDFall immediately consolidated his power by instituting massive changes to the UCR system, known as the Three Reforms. He already had written out plans for the leadership of RAT because he had been promised that position, but he would now put them to good use in UCR. He first instituted an election system, similar to the one benblue9 had brought but implementing term limits and regular election cycles so that many more members would have a chance at a high rank. Next, he brought the officer exam to the clan, marking off "Officer" as its own, unique middle rank requiring applicants to pass a comprehensive written exam that tested leadership ability, personality, and practical knowledge. The third action was the create the division, The Black Shield, to highlight the elites of UCR's military force. Of course, these were only the corner stones in TDFall's consolidation of power. TDFall was responsible for the commission of many UCR organizations, including Project Bastion, AAA, and later MIB. UCR entered the large GSC vs. VAK war in mid-May, though UCR did not take part in much of the fighting until later in Summer 2011. VAK, at the end of May, put all of the GSC clans (including UCR) on its "defeated list" following a controversial final battle with RAT forces. The war would rage on further into the year despite the battle. TDFall and Brian987987 approached VAK generals in June 2011 to negotiate a truce in light of the fact that neither clan had engaged in large open hostilities against each other. The Vaktovian generals approved the measure, but Vaktus, the Vaktovian emperor, rejected it, stating that he would fight until UCR was shutdown. The war ended in a draw in November 2011. TDFall went on to give UCR to Catlord5 on February 14, 2012. The Supreme Alliance was developed over the summer of 2011 by TDFall in order to bring together different clans from different backgrounds. The founding members were UCR, UAF, run by benblue9, and RSF, run by fruitbox. The Supreme Alliance was based around having a strong body of members that would support each other, and thus made little discrimination based on member clan size. The Supreme Alliance had a rigorous vetting system, and it pulled in clans of all sizes, from FEAR, VS, and WIJ to RAA and VL. The Alliance lasted for a long period of time, before it became clear that the clan world was drifting apart into an era of mistrust and war. The Vaktovian conflict had brought everyone together, but, in its absence, there was no real reason to seek the alliance of another clan. Until TDFall's departure, it was a strong symbol that clans were there to support each other, not to tear each other apart.